


Why Doc Hates Deep Space, or, A Geek's Lament

by baybelletrist



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Drabble, Geeky, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybelletrist/pseuds/baybelletrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Doc is sorry he became a Galaxy Ranger, Reason #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Doc Hates Deep Space, or, A Geek's Lament

Ever wondered why I hate traveling in deep space?

  
It's not just the dangers of vacuum, radiation, or cold, or the fact that space'll kill you if you screw up even a little.

It's not just leaving all the comforts of my very own apartment--even if the one at BETA Mountain isn't nearly as nice as my place in New Orleans.

And no, it's not even getting shot at by every goon who can figure out which end of a blaster goes zot.

The worst part of it, the real reason I hate traveling in deep space, is . . .

lag.


End file.
